Teen Titans: House of Villains
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: It's a Teen Titans get-together night and there's a lot planned: shuffleboard, jokes..and did I mention their deaths? Rated T for excessive and random song-breaks, bad jokes, and Slade.


Chapter 1

"Dude! This is going to be awesome!" Beast Boy chorused, filled with bravado. You see, reader, it was Beast Boy's favorite day of the year. No, not April Fools, it was the one night that all the Titans got together in one place. And, once again, he was going to force them all to listen to his jokes.

"Not if you tell all those lame jokes, Grass Stain." Cyborg quipped. His hands were on the wheel steadily.

"Yes, I agree with Cyborg, Beast Boy. Your jokes 'suck badly'." Our Favorite Tamaranian princess said sweetly. She was getting a better grasp on the English language every day.

"Well, who needs you? I've got a million adoring fangirls! Right, Robin!?" Robin looked up from his iPhone. They could hear bass emulating from said item. He looked dazed, although he just noticed he was there.

"Oh, I wasn't listening…" He went back to his music. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Can we not just simultaneously agree Beast Boy's jokes suck and always have?" There was a sound of agreement in the air. Beast Boy slumped down in his seat. Being the shortest is hard, Beast Boy thought, the seatbelt is cutting off my circulation.

"Thanks for the support, guys." He grumbled under his breath.

"We're doing this 'cause we love you, BB." Cyborg comforted. Or at least he tried to. Little did the Titans know; an evil plan was being hatched right across town.

MEANWHILE IN SLADE'S OFFICIAL CLUBHOUSE OF EVIL MEETINGS

"Roll-call!" Slade chorused, his eye scanning the room. There were, indeed, many people there. Most of them seemed to be freeloaders just looking for free pizza.

"Mother-Mae-Eye."

"Here." An old voice wheezed. Her green skin was covered with warts, and her nose was long and beak-like.

"Madame…Rage?"

"That's Madame _Rouge_." A thick French accent replied. So French, however, that it sounded fake.

"Billy Numerous?"

"Ye-ee! I'm abso-tute-lutely here!" Slade rolled his eye. How did this guy even make it?

"Brother Blood."

"Here."

"Kitten Moth?" There was a silence.

"Here." Squeaked a blonde, mousy looking girl. For some reason, she was wearing a prom dress, as she is always depicted.

"Killer Moth?"

"Oh, by the way; Daddy has some business to take care of in Gotham…so he's not here! I'm filling in for him!" There were choruses of groans.

"Alright, moving right along…Control Freak."

"Here!" A fat potato in an overcoat said, shoving a pudgy arm up and flailing it.

"Mad Mod?"

"Here ol' chap!"

"This'll take forever, so I'm going to assume you're all here. Now, our first matter of business?" Slade looked around the room. He was far too awesome to be with any of these mediocre villains. But he was the best villain on the show, so he had to see this coming.

"Ain't we 'posed to do the 'lil dancy thingy majigger?" One of the Billys called.

"Oh, yes. Did you all practice?" There were a chorus of 'uhs' and 'I meant to'. Slade facepalmed.

"I meant to Slade," Johnny Rancid called, "but my doggie was sick." Slade grimaced.

"See people! This is why we aren't the best villains! The good villains practice their routines and nail them! And you wonder why you aren't hotshots...why am I even wasting my time here?" Slade frowned.

"Can't we just rehearse it now?" Kitten croaked from her seat. Her Spiderman wannabe boyfriend- Fang- sat next to her, holding her purse.

"Fine! But just this last time!"

* * *

_I don't know if you'd call this a crack fic, but I'm back with the Disney thing. First Mulan and now...MICKEY'S HOUSE OF VILLAINS! I found it on Youtube and I thought 'hey, that's do-able'. By do-able, I mean able to be re-written, you with the dirty mind. Anyways, I hope you keep reading this...it gets weirder but better. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _

_P.S. If you've ever seen MHOV, then you can probably guess what song they're rehearsing. **Hint**: The villains sing it. You get a cookie if you guess it! _


End file.
